The time required to perform a path hunt through a multi-stage switching network effectively limits the rate at which circuit-switched or packet-switched communications can be established through that network. The path hunt process involves three basic determinations: (1) identifying one or more paths between a given network inlet and a given network outlet, (2) determining whether any of the identified paths are idle through all the network stages and (3) if more than one of the identified paths are idle, selecting one for use for a particular communication. Once an idle path is selected, further control actions must be taken to enable communication through that path. As disclosed in an article by A. Feiner et al., Bell System Technical Journal, September 1964, pages 2208-2214, a basic decision in the design of the 1 ESS.TM. switch was that of isolating the path hunt function from the switching network itself. A central processor makes all path searches and keeps a continuous record of all pertinent switching information in its memory. Although a number of paths are searched at one time, the search is sequential in that it involves combining busy/idle information for two network stages to obtain a result, then combining the result with busy/idle information for a third stage and so on. As network designs evolve for use in communicating wider variety of voice, image and data information, and specifically for networks designed for implementation in the photonics domain, the transaction rate at which circuit-switched or packet-switched communications can be established using stage-sequential path hunting may seriously limit network performance, particularly in large networks including many stages.